In the evolvement of film processing through the use of automated equipment, various identification, including film frame identification, code systems have been provided for placing a machine readable code onto the film with the exposure of the film to the subject. These code systems have primarily included machine-only readable code arrangements, such as bar, dot or perforate-location codes which do not allow for human interpretaion. Such code systems do not allow for human implementation or monitoring of the production-process systems and therefore are not useable by labratories not equipped with machine readers.
In the field of school photography where a single subject exposure may result in a plurality of uses for the resulting photograph and which may require information related to the use, particularly the identification of the student, a tracking system from exposure to final use is a necessity. In this particular example the student often purchases the photos and he or she selects from various sizes and the system ideally provides a complete processing arrangement including the various school uses and a selected package of photos for purchase.
The code application as provided herein accomodates a processing cross check and allows for automatic or human processing procedures.
The applicants of this invention are aware of various code systems which control film processing procedures but have found no such code systems embodying both human and machine readable codes and a discussion of prior patentable related devices is contained in a separate Prior Art Statement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical encoding/decoding film processing system which includes the procedure of encoding film with a human and machine readable code with the exposure of the film to a selected subject.
It is a further object of the present invention to encode a human readable code on film with the exposure of the film to a selected subject which encoding process sets forth the continuing film processing procedures including editing, printing, cutting and packaging of the developed film.
It is still a further object of the present invention to encode a human readable code onto film wherein the applied code includes a multiple position code arrangement with each position capable of establishing a single numeric or selected alphabetical figure.
It is still a further object of the present invention to encode a human readable code on a photographic film wherein the applied code includes a multiple position code and the code may include a single numeric figure or a non-confusing letter figure allowing human and machine decoding thereof.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a human readable film frame code on a photographic film wherein a registration mark is provided in close association to the enscribed code for initiating machine reading-decoder function.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure of a preferred embodiment of the invention made in association with the accompanying drawings.